Rasian
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Di mimpiku kau terasa nyata. R18, Warning inside.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**Warning : **_implicit sex scene; R18 _

**Fanfiksi ini ber-pairing Naruto & Hinata, tetapi tidak ada penggambaran jelas mengenai chara keduanya demi kelangsungan cerita**

_Alternative Universe!Modern, romance, Hinata's point of view, probably angst _

**Rated : M **

.

* * *

_Aku benar-benar bermimpi. __**Benar-benar. **_

* * *

.

Ketika netraku terbuka, satu kedip, dua kedip, disusul aktivitas menguap dan meregangkan badan layaknya bangun tidur yang _biasa, _aku tahu bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Aku tahu.

Badanku pegal, sedikit memar. Kutatapi tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi kaus kebesaran, tanpa celana dalam, tanpa bra. Paha dan dada kuintip sebentar, cukup banyak terbubuh tanda merah keunguan, masih baru dan segar. Beralih menuju kondisi ranjang yang acak-acakan, juga hawa yang masih hangat tertinggal di samping badan. Aku mengusap wajah. Tahu ini mimpi. Tahu bahwa semalam aku bercinta. Tidak tahu dengan siapa.

Aku bermimpi, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Aku turun dari ranjang, mencari celana dalam, lalu mengenakannya. Terpogoh-pogoh aku berjalan keluar kamar, menemukan ruangan besar yang menjadikan dapur dan tempat bersantai berada di tempat yang sama. Aku terpana. Pada sosokmu yang berdiri di sana, di dekat kulkas, menggaruk-garuk kepala. Punggung lebar tak tegap yang sangat kuhapal itu telanjang, sedikit menggeliat. Sosokmu jauh lebih jangkung dan dewasa, memaksaku untuk mematri diri untuk memastikan; ah, aku pun sudah dewasa, dengan tinggi badan yang tidak jauh beda seperti saat aku remaja. Keberadaan sebuah cincin yang terlingkar di jari manis membuatku paham sepenuhnya; kita sudah menikah, di masa depan, di mimpiku, _di mimpiku _yang sekarang_. _

Lalu kau sadar keberadaanku, sesaat melempar senyum, sebelum duduk di kursi kemudian melambaikan tangan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bikin _horny _saja, _anata_."

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Kau masih mesum dan apa adanya. Kakiku bergerak menghampirimu, beringsut di pangkuanmu. Kau terasa benar-benar nyata, hangat, ada, tergapai, dan tertawa. Sebentar kau memaksa berciuman, namun aku pasif karena terlalu bingung akan keadaan. Aku terlampau senang untuk ini. Aku berusaha sadar bahwa ini mimpi. Tapi kau terlalu nyata hingga aku tak sanggup sadar realita. Namun aku tak bisa bangun dari mimpi menyakitkan ini; aku tetap ada denganmu, bahkan saat kau mengejutkanku dengan cubitan di pucuk dada dan pipi.

"Kenapa? Masih ngantuk?"

Kemudian kau membelai kepalaku lembut, sesekali tanganmu mampir di pantat, memuji betapa besar dan empuknya mereka. Kau nostalgia, tentang bahwa kau sering menatapi pantatku saat kita masih remaja. Oh, aku terpana. Betapa akurat nostalgiamu dengan realita yang ada. Kenapa? Padahal kita sudah pisah, di dunia nyata, dengan kau yang sedingin antarktika, dan cintaku yang masih seluas samudra.

Aku ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Kutekadkan diriku untuk menikmati mimpi yang ada, beserta keberadaanmu yang nyata, dan masih cinta. Dengan tak sabar kupeluk erat ragamu, rakus mencium dan menghirup aromamu. Kau tergugu sebentar, heran dengan diriku yang _semangat _walau fajar belum sepenuhnya bersinar.

Lalu kita bercinta, di kursi panjang depan televisi yang membisu panjang. Kau keras, brutal, begitu suka membuatku memekik entah karena sakit atau nikmat. Sosokmu begitu dendi dan semangat, penuh akan bahagia dan sinar kehidupan. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi _seperti itu _suatu saat nanti. Jika perlu denganku, atau dengan orang selain aku.

Seks itu diakhiri dengan ciuman di kening. Kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar, meninggalkanku menuju sebuah _sound _di dekat televisi tak jauh di depan. Kau memutarkan musik zaman kita masih remaja, menari sebentar diselingi lantunan lirik yang fasih terlontar. Aku menontonmu, dengan senyum sekaligus menahan tawa, kau tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan sosokmu saat remaja.

Kau kembali menghampiriku, bermanja-manja di dadaku. Membaui tubuh lengketku, kubaui pula tubuhmu. Bau keringat dan sabun yang samar tercium, kuciumi kepalamu dan berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Musik berganti, menjadi lantunan instrumental gaya klasik yang begitu kupujai. Kau mengeluh, merasakan kantuk membayangimu lagi. Aku enggan menerima ajakanmu untuk terpejam kembali. Aku takut ini berakhir. Aku tidak mau. Tapi kau terlanjur tidur setelah mengucap _aku sayang kamu _dengan suara berat dan dalam. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa tenang setelah mendengarnya. Kupeluk erat badan besarmu, kemudian terlelap bersamamu.

Ketika aku membuka mata, tidak ada siapa-siapa di atasku. Hampa. Hanya ada selimut acak-acakan, bantal yang basah keringat. Aku tersadar. Aku bangun di kenyataan. Aku kembali pada diriku yang masih remaja. Pada kita yang berpisah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi air-air asin itu mengucur dari ujung mata. Itu benar. Di kenyataan, kita berpisah. Tidak lagi bersama. Beberapa detik lalu kau masih nyata. Kita bersama dan memadu cinta. Layaknya pasangan-pasangan bahagia. Tapi, kita tidak bahagia. Atau barangkali aku seorang yang tidak bahagia. Setidaknya, di dunia yang sekarang. Dunia nyata. []

.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, anata._

* * *

Ini bukan akhir.

* * *

.

.

**Selasa, 02 April 2019. 03 : 00 **

_Ore _


End file.
